kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Luxris
Pardoies...Thriller? Hehe thanks i'm working on Bad Romance.. Hey hey another one done please comment and if it's too well...."off the ringer" well you'll see XD Eh.. i meant to get those Q's to be vague....if anyone gets 8 well...yeah Ola! .:Sora:. i heard ur call for another name for ur Request Page?, well going with the Destiny Isalnds theme i think the Secret Place? Ohh Gwarsh *LA blushes* Hiya Sora, i'm just here to say... get voting for the QAA!!!!!!!!, cos it's the finals!!!! Correct!..now choose.....blue or brown? http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 13:05, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Name 2 Unversed with any blue colourations http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 13:08, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Correct now.. A puny... sinker... small runts!!!! http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 13:25, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Urghhh..ok........ A heartless snag! snag! area blaster! http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 22:55, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Correct now gibberish... ikfnaefoienogbengbewgjbegjkiebngeikneohomernkjanffjnsbruiserkifnlefe http://img220.imageshack.us/img220/9830/stormfallsigright.png 究極の Computer 5!! http://img593.imageshack.us/img593/9194/stormfallsigleft.png 07:13, September 6, 2011 (UTC) OMG you're a girl? Thank you Fan Art and just when you thought I was cool >.< Well, since there is a new policy for fan art... your userpage is really in danger, Sora. Please hosta ll that in photobucket or Imageshack and tell me when you are done so I can delete those.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 01:22, August 15, 2011 (UTC) TB sprite photo issue thanks! Rite here How did you...? Hullo Sora...I'm here to ask you something that intrigued me...Remember your gift? So, How did you make thos awesome letters? and that background? I've been searching for them but i didn't find anything :( 18:51, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Big Bakugan Fan Sprite Answer: Go ahead :P 20:33, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- I have been doing well Sora.I have been gone for awhile so could you tell about some of the new things that has happened to you?--The Dark Master 21:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) TB Program got it, thanks sora. 15:00, August 24, 2011 (UTC) insert sad face here: :( well I tried to get that Demyx Time page on the wiki, but they wouldn't allow it do to some inappropriate content. I wonder where they got that... (sarcasm) So, no DT article on the wiki, but someone had to try. By the way how are you? EDIT: Do I need to create a Template page for this? EDIT2: What is the coding i need for the Navbar to put on my page? RETURN TO THE WIKIA awesome! thanks!this sprite looks cool! thanks! --Terratheawesomeguy 22:10, August 28, 2011 (UTC)well yeah thanks for the sprite! Angry Hi can you? can you come to the chat and rp? today...--Mltagt 13:04, August 30, 2011 (UTC) }} Just Browsing rp? wan't to rp? i can't do chat bubbles just so that you know...--Mltagt 13:35, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Talk bubble 04:47, September 4, 2011 (UTC)}} hey men go to my wiki chat right now heres the link http://kingdomheartsvsdragonballfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/The_meeting from goku259 AGH! --Terratheawesomeguy 19:50, September 8, 2011 (UTC)HOW DO I SHOW MY TALK BUBBLE? --Terratheawesomeguy 01:12, September 9, 2011 (UTC) i have NO IDEA! thanks a mill } |text=thank you so much. those are two TBS's ive been trying to get ahold of for a long(ish) time }} As usual...amazing. I thank you so much for makng these. You truly are great at doing them--70pxValor uprise 18:42, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Neku please? Hey Sora! I'm still kind of a newb. I had my friend Valor Uprise make me a talk bubble using daysmoogle.png. He did it but being a newb I don't know how to use it. Help!--Shadow Commander 17:58, September 15, 2011 (UTC) That's the thing Sora. After he made it my computer crashed so We couldn't finish talking, and I haven't talked to him since. I was wondering if you could make a new talk bubble then instruct me how to use it. --Shadow Commander 20:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hello New PA Section! Hey! Nice to Meet You! Hey Sora! I'm Key to Awaken Dreams but you can call me Nika since I'm not used to being on a Wiki yet and I'm more used to being called by my real nickname if ya know what I mean. ^_^ Thank you for welcoming me here! Nobody has really said "Hi" to me since I got here, and I thought that maybe I did something wrong, but I'm glad you said "Hi"! ^_^ And thank you for offering me your help. Yeah, I don't know how to make Talk bubbles, Signatures, or any of that fancy stuff but I would like to learn. It's just I'm not tech savvy and looking at some computer manuals or "How To's" really throw me off or confuse me. ^_^" Heehee! Even my Profile is basic. Just writing and stars, nothing much. So you like Sora too, huh? Nice! He's my favorite character! I even wear his necklace! ^_^ Key to Awaken Dreams 21:42, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure! That would be nice. So it's not that hard? Well if you can do it than I can do it too! ^_^ Haha!! I can see! I absolutely love him too! Even though sometimes he acts simple minded he makes me laugh and smile! ^o^ Cool! NO WAY! I have a Roxas necklace too! It's SO hard for me to decide which necklace to wear sometimes ('Cause I also have a Kingdom Key necklace) and I just wish I could wear them all but I'm already wearing two necklaces. ^_^" A sapphire pendant shaped like a tear drop and Sora's necklace. ^_^ I'm glad to hear it's easy to understand. Hopefully, I won't give myself a mind set that it's complicated. Teaching myself guitar with that mind set is hard! Heh heh. ^_^"" Key to Awaken Dreams 22:01, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Haha! Cool! Really? SWEET! Well, I'm still an amateur. My skills aren't anything to brag about but I love playing guitar. I also love to sing so I'm trying extra hard to learn guitar so I can put a tune behind the songs I write. ^_^ Haha! Yeah this is weird! We sure do have a lot in common! Haha! Oh! Thanks! I'll try and see if I can do it. Hopefully I won't like mess myself up. Wouldn't be the first time I did that! Haha! Key to Awaken Dreams 22:13, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Yup! Thanks! Yeah I fiddled with it and got the bubble part (It's shown on my page) but all I need to do is figure out the picture part. ...This should be interesting. Haha! And then I need to figure out how to archive it like the tutorial said. Should be fun. ^_^" Key to Awaken Dreams 23:06, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Edit: Okay! I tried it and stuck tons of stuff together for the Talk Bubble. Sort of a rough product. I haven't published it either... I couldn't get any other picture to work and I was glad just to be able to get this one too (Although it's being used for other things too). It's on my Profile page. Maybe you can look at it and tell me what to do to get better? Key to Awaken Dreams 00:14, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Sora! Help Me! I followed the tutorial best I could but when I was finished all that appeared on the talk page was red text saying 'User:Shadow Commander File does not exist' and when I clicked it, it went to a blank page! Noob-ism strikes again! Thanks! But...how do I chat on here? That's why I'm so quiet. Key to Awaken Dreams 19:26, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind. ^_^" Key to Awaken Dreams 20:39, September 29, 2011 (UTC) }} Thanks!! KTAD